


October Spirit

by GalaxyKitty



Series: Danti Cuteness [2]
Category: Danti - Fandom
Genre: Anti likes October, Cute, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, other egos briefly at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyKitty/pseuds/GalaxyKitty
Summary: It's October, Anti's favorite month, and Dark visits to see what he's up to.Cute little one shot





	October Spirit

It was October, nothing too significant for Dark, but he knew how much it meant to Anti. Anti seemed to light up as soon as October hit, becoming excited and practically bouncing with eagerness. He loved the attention he got from October, and he loved how impatient the fans got when the month came around as well.

It was also Anti’s busiest month of the year, so Dark would often come over to help Anti with planning and practice; Anti always wanted to make sure his screen time was the best it could be. It was kind of like his way to give back to the fans for their praise, so he always worked hard to make it perfect.

Dark traveled to the Septiceye house, walking into the living room and immediately noticing the difference.

Usually he could find at least one of the egos out of their rooms, but this time, the house seemed empty, and more importantly, dark and eerie.

There seemed to be a constant buzz in the background, kind of like if someone left a t.v. on without any connection, causing it to make that fuzzy sound. Dark started looking around the house, inspecting all of the rooms, and it really looked like someone turned the place into a haunted mansion. Occasionally Dark would see flickers of green and the familiar disruption of a glitchy object, similar to what Anti could do.

Dark heard something fall from behind himself and turned to see a plate had shattered on the ground. He quirked an eyebrow up but used his shadow abilities to gather the broken pieces together and move them to a trashcan without using his hands.

As he continued to the stairs, he felt the presence of someone watching him, and a cold breeze blew past him as he moved onto the first step.

It wasn’t until he got to the top of the stairs did he find the culprit of the redecoration of the house, being pinned against the wall from him as a sharp blade was pressed against his throat.

“Hey, Darky.” Anti grinned widely, pointy teeth showing as he held Dark firmly against the wall.

“Hello, Anti.” Dark huffed as he reached a hand up and grabbed the wrist holding the knife, moving it away from his throat before quickly maneuvering out of Anti’s grasp.

“What do you think?” Anti smirked as he motioned around himself to the house, twirling the knife expertly in his hand. “I’ve been experimenting with a few stuff.”

“I think if any human were here, they would definitely be terrified.” Dark nodded.

Anti swayed over to Dark and flicked the knife up to rest against Dark’s cheek, slowly sliding it across his face, but adding no pressure so it didn’t actually cut.

“What, are you saying you’re not?” Anti grinned.

“You know you can’t scare me.” Dark responded.

As soon as those words left Dark’s mouth, Anti glitched out of view and appeared behind him, grabbing onto his jacket before glitching the two of them again onto the living room and pushing Dark to lay back on the couch while he sat over him.

“I beg to differ.” Anti smirked as he leaned down and nipped at Dark’s cheek, moving to bite Dark’s neck as he moved the knife down and cut against cloth.

As soon as Dark realized what was happening, he rolled out of Anti’s hold and stood up, seeing that his pant legs had been cut off.

“I was going to wear this to the meeting I have after this.” Dark grumbled.

He looked tacky and Anti started laughing after he sat up, pointing at him with the knife and throwing his head back.

“I should call the other egos over here!” Anti cackled, causing Dark to freeze.

“Ha!” Anti finally said as he calmed down from laughing. “Scared ya.” 

Dark paused to understand what Anti was getting at, then pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Haha, very funny.” Dark sighed sarcastically.

Anti stood up and was about to tease him more until his phone beeped. He checked his message and grinned brightly, putting his phone and knife away as his attention returned to Dark.

“It’s showtime.” Anti said as he prepared for recording.

“I would say good luck, but I know you’ll do great.” Dark smiled as he put a hand under Anti’s chin to give him a kiss. “You always do.”

“You know it.” Anti kissed back before bowing dramatically and glitching away.

After a few minutes, Marvin, Chase, and Jameson peaked out from the stairs as the house slowly returned to normal from its eerie state.

“Is he gone?” Chase questioned.

“For now.” Dark responded, quickly using shadows to cover up the fact that his pants were ripped.

He looked kind of like a ghost hovering in the air with shadows instead of legs, but there was no way he was going to let Anti actually succeed with his stupid prank.

“He always gets so smug when it’s October.” Marvin sighed. “He certainly put’s the word ‘ego’ in ‘egotistical’.”

“Hey, let him have his fun.” Chase replied, Jameson nodding behind him.

“You were hiding in your room just like I was.” Marvin added.

“Yeah, but… yeah.” Chase tried to respond.

Jameson just shrugged and smiled.

“At least he doesn’t bug us in our rooms.” Marvin sighed again, then left to get food from the kitchen.

Chase and Jameson walked over to the living room where Dark was, then Chase noticed the remains of Dark’s pants on the floor.

“Uh…?” He titled his head as he pointed to the floor.

Dark looked down and noticed as well, hastily grabbed them and folded them into a ball before walking away.

“Do I wanna know?” Chase added as Dark left the room.

“It’s nothing exciting.” Dark called back before disappearing to the shadows to travel back to the manor.

As soon as October passed, he was going to have to do something to get back at Anti for this.

But first, he needed to get new pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what ya think, I'd love to hear from you! ^^
> 
> Got a request? Don't worry, I'm friendly! Comment down below and I'll see what I can do, though you have to give me some time since college started up again!
> 
> [My tumblr :3](https://galaxykitty42.tumblr.com/)


End file.
